PROJECT SUMMARY Gene drives enable a super-Mendelian inheritance where the chance of passing on the gene to the progeny is 100%, and this super-Mendelian inheritance has been demonstrated for several engineered genes in multiple organisms. Gene-drive mediated trait propagation in the entire ecosystem may find use in the elimination of diseases (e.g., malaria, dengue fever) or invasive species, and reversing the pesticide resistance in plants. We propose to use tools and principles of chemistry to develop controllers that will allow us to understand the strength and limitations of the gene drive technologies. 1